


Silver and Blue

by Shade_Wilson



Category: X-Men, X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Flirting, M/M, jokey insults, not enough beastsilver
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 15:04:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7110499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shade_Wilson/pseuds/Shade_Wilson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The world needs beastsilver.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Silver and Blue

**Author's Note:**

> The world needs beastsilver.

"Ya know, silver and blue go pretty good together." 

Hank snorted, looking away from the tv and at the younger mutant. "Really, that's your pick up line?" 

"It got your attention didn't it?" Peter grinned. "So, what do you say? Tomorrow night, you and me." 

Hank shrugged, looking back at the tv. 

"C'mon. What's the 40 year old virgin got to do on a Saturday night other than have a Star Trek marathon?" 

"I'll have you know I've had more sex in this house alone then you'll ever have in your whole life, basement boy." 

Peter faked a gasp, placing a hand over his chest. "Why Hank, I am hurt." 

"Good." Hank smiled, getting up from the couch. "I'm going to bed." 

"No goodnight kiss?" Peter pouted, watching the other man walk to the door. 

"I'll save the goodnight kisses for tomorrow night." Hank answered. 

Peter grinned. "So it's a date?" 

The older mutant just smiled before leaving the room.


End file.
